


Just Go With It

by flamiefinnigan



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamiefinnigan/pseuds/flamiefinnigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This really short story was inspired by an idea listed in a masterpost of AUs. This specific AU was suggested by tumblr user frostlawyer. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go With It

"Hey, don't be so tense. Your worried expression musses that cute face," the man next to me at the bar slurred.

I scowled and turned away. Maka was supposed to be meeting me here with Soul and a friend of hers she wanted me to meet. Why else would I be in a place like this? I hated crowded places, or even just going places, and social activity in general. That's why I was also unsure about the "friend" she was bringing. She told me it wasn't a blind date, but I know it totally was.

"Aw, come on, talk to me," the man said with a grin. "I don't bite." Creep.

"Ac-actually, I was supposed to meet a friend-"

"Why not chat with me until they get here, huh?" he leaned closer the slightest bit and I inched away. "Just to pass the time?"

"Well-"

"There you are!" another man's voice, one I didn't recognize, said from behind me. I spun around. He was a bit intimidating, wearing a neat black suit to match his black hair, which had three (ridiculous) parallel white streaks going around his head. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" He sat down at the stool on my other side.

"What are you-"

"Just go with it," he whispered with a smile. "I'm glad you could make it-" he glanced down at my bag, where I had written my name on the inside of the strap, "Crona."

I laughed a little. "Hey there, kid." For a second he looked slightly taken aback, and I regretted calling him a kid. I looked back at the creep to my left and smiled brightly. "Well, he's here now. Thanks for the offer, though."

He grimaced slightly and sat up straighter, glancing at the kind stranger next to me. "Anytime." He got up and left.

I looked over at my rescuer. "Thanks," I laughed a little. "You saved my butt."

He smiled. "No problem. But I have to ask, how did you know my name?"

"What?"

"You called me Kid."

I tried to hold back my laughter. "That's your name?"

"Hey, don't laugh! Yes, it's my name."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"Well, I think I should properly introduce myself." He held his hand out to me. "I'm Death the Kid. And you are?"

I did a better job at feigning seriousness this time. Death the Kid? a ridiculous name to match a ridiculous hairstyle. "I'm Crona Gorgon," I said, shaking his hand.

"Crona! Kid!"

We both turned to see Maka and Soul striding up to us. "I didn't expect you to come early, Kid," she said. "I see you two already know each other." She looked at me suspiciously.

I held up my hands defensively. "Hey, I only met him just now."

Kid laughed. I decided that, as blind dates go, Maka hadn't done half bad in her selection.


End file.
